2009/September
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of September, 2009. September 4 Meeno :Main article: Meeno Shot the promotional image for the packaging of Heartbeats and the ads. Heartbeats_Promo_Poster.jpg Heartbeats Promo Poster 2.jpg meeno-heartbeats3.jpg *Makeup by Billy B, hair by Peter Savic, nails by Minx September 5 Hedi Slimane :Main article: Hedi Slimane The Haus and Gaga shot the album artwork for The Fame Monster with photographer Hedi Slimane. Hedi Slimane 9-5-09 001.jpg|1 Hedi Slimane 9-5-09 002.jpg|2 Hedi Slimane 9-5-09 004.jpg|3 Hedi Slimane 9-5-09 006.jpg Hedi Slimane 9-5-09 007.jpg Hedi Slimane 9-5-09 008.jpg Hedi Slimane 9-5-09 010.jpg Hedi Slimane 9-5-09 011.jpg|8 *Hair by Peter Savic, makeup by Billy B # Black cape by House of Blueeyes # Spiked mask by Joji Kojima, jumpsuit by Alexander McQueen # Coat by Lyall Hakaraia # Leather cap and latex panties by Unknown # Studded hat by Unknown # Bra by Unknown # Bird hat by Unknown # Studded open hood by Atsuko Kudo September 6 Berlin Tegel Airport Lady Gaga was spotted arriving at the airport in Berlin from a flight from the United States. She signed a couple of autographs for her fans before going to her hotel. 9-6-09 Tegel Airport in Berlin.jpg 9-6-09 Tegel.jpg #Military hat by Unknown, sunglasses by Alpina, outfit by Jasmine Di Milo, shoes by Yves Saint Laurent September 7 IFA 2009 :Related article: Heartbeats by Lady Gaga Lady Gaga attended the IFA 2009 in Berlin to announce the Heartbeats, a pair of in-ear monitor (IEM) in collaboration with Monster Cable's Beats by Dr. Dre. They were designed with design firm Ammunition Group and the Haus of Gaga. IFA_Berlin_09_07_2009.jpg Out_in_Berlin.jpg *Hair by Peter Savic, makeup by Billy B. #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, dress by Marc Jacobs, shoes by Yves Saint Laurent Monster Cable Party Lady Gaga attended the Monster Cable Party at Tube Clube in Berlin with Dr. Dre. 9-7-09 Monster Cable Party.jpg 9-7-09 MCP 1.jpg 9-7-09 MCP 2.jpg #In-ear monitor (Heartbeats) by Beats by Dr. Dre, mask by Maison Michel, brooch by Chanel, coat by House of Blueeyes, dress by Atsuko Kudo, shoes by Yves Saint Laurent Sep 8 Tegel Airport to Hearthrow Airport, Heartbeats Press Conference (HMV Store) *??? 9-8-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg 9-8-09 Tegel Airport-HMV Store.jpg 9-8-09 Heathrow.jpg Sep 9 NRJ Radio,Tremoille Hotel, Virgin Megastore, On N' est Pa Couche 9-9-09 Tremoille Hotel in Paris-NRJ Radio.jpg|1 9-9-09 Virgin Megastore Paris.jpg|2 9-9-09 Out in Paris.jpg 9-9-09 Hotel.jpg 9-9-09 On N' est Pas Couche 1.jpg 9-9-09 On N' est pas Couche 2.jpg 9-9-09 On N' est Pas Couche 3.jpg #Dress by Marc Jacobs, sunglasses by Alpina #Jacket by Lie Sang Bong, sunglasses by Marc Jacobs Sep 10 Tremoille Hotel, Rehearsing for Taratata, Taratata 9-10-09 Tremoille Hotel in Paris.jpg 9-10-09 Hotel.jpg 17 1.jpg 17 0 10 septiembre Ensayando para su actuación en Taratata.jpg 9-10-09 Taratata.jpg September 11 5th Annual BGC Charity Day In New York. 9-11-09 BGC Charity Day.jpg 20 1.jpg 20 3.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, enamel bracelet by Hermès, gloves by Topshop, Sep 12 Rehearsing for VMAs 2009, Radio City Music Hall 21 12 septiembre Ensayando para su actuación en los VMAs 2009.jpg 9-12-09 Leaving Radio City Music Hall.jpg September 13 #Hair by Peter Savic, makeup by Kabuki 2009 MTV Video Music Awards : Main article: MTV Video Music Awards 9-13-09 VMA Red Carpet.jpg|1 9-13-09 VMA Red Carpet 2.jpg 9-13-09 VMA Audience.jpg|2 9-13-09 VMA.jpg 9-13-09 Paparazzi VMA.jpg|3 9-13-09 VMA Performance.jpg 9-13-09 Paparazzi VMA 2.jpg 9-13-09 Recieving award for best newartist at VMA's 2.jpg|4 9-13-09 Recieving Award for best new artist at VMA's.jpg 9-13-09 VMA Press Room.jpg 9-13-09 VMA After Party.jpg|5 9-13-09 Press Room.jpg #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, Feather Neck Brace and Ring by Keko Hainswheeler,Hat by Le Tour de Force, Mask by House of Blueeyes, #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, Headpiece by Philip Treacy ##Lady Gaga: Bodysuit by Haus of Gaga, Mask by Keko Hainswheeler ##Dancers: Outfits by Jaiden rVa James #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, Shoes by Viktor & Rolf #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, Headdress by Alex Noble, Shoes by Viktor & Rolf Sep 14 Marc Jabob's Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week With Madonna.jpg 9-14-09 Marc Jacobs Party 002.jpg 9-14-09 Marc Jacobs After Party.jpg Sep 15 Cocoperez.com Launch party 9-15-09 Cocoperez.com Launch party.jpg Sep 19 In studio with Darkchild, recording Telephone 9-19-09 In Studio with Darkchild 001.jpg Sep 21 Office building in New York, Arriving at LAX Airport 28 0 21 septiembre Saliendo de un edificio de oficinas - NY.jpg 28 2.jpg 29 0 21 septiembre Llegando al LAX Aiport - LA.jpg 29 1.jpg Sep 22 Studio with Kanye West 9-22-09 Studio with Kanye West.jpg Sep 25 Los Angeles 9-25-09 Out in Los Angeles.jpg Sep 28 Washington D.C. Aiport, VOA Border Crossing Interview, Landmark Theater (Fame Ball), Record Plant 9-28-09 Washington D.C Airport.jpg 9-28-09 VOA Border crossing Interview 001.JPG 9-28-09 Record Plant 001.jpg Sep 29 DAR Constitution Hall (Fame Ball) September 30 104.5 CHUM FM :Main article: CHUM-FM Heartbeats by Lady Gaga Headphone unveilling Heartbeats Press Conference.jpg 9-30-09 Heartbeat Unveiling 002.jpg Category:2009 fashion